


Wrapped in Red

by Benn_Xavier



Series: Xavier Brothers [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Come Eating, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sex in the Christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Benn and Rob decided have a different Christmas dinner this year, just on their own. And despite the snow falling outside, it turned out more enjoyable, hotter and heated than the roasted turkey.





	Wrapped in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment with my favorite brothers to work on, it was very fun writing this. And a big thank you to Always_Bottom_Derek for text revision and improvements. Your touch is magical. ;)

 

              

**Benn Xavier** **Rob Xavier**

 

“OMG that was hilarious!” Benn stepped inside the loft laughing with Rob at his heels. His older brother’s expression was far from amused.

“No, it wasn’t!”

“Oh, yes, big bro, it was.” Benn chuckled, setting their bags on the kitchen counter.

The source of his mirth had been found in their apartment building’s elevator. Rob was coming back from a solo grocery store run with some final ingredients for their Christmas dinner when Mrs. Berry had entered the car with him. She was a lovable eighty-year-old who lived one floor above them and, much to Rob’s chagrin, was always throwing smiles and winks at the brothers, and him in particular.

It was a geriatric version of puppy love with no malice, but the older Xavier brother was always terribly embarrassed by the old lady’s flirting.

What a surprise it had been then for Benn when, coming to help his brother with the bags, the elevator doors had opened and he caught Mrs. Berry with her bony arms hooked over Rob’s neck and stealing a peck from his lips.

“I told you a hundred times now, someone stuck a mistletoe crown on the elevator’s roof.” Rob grumbled still defending his tarnished honor. “I hadn’t even noticed until she started to flirt like she always does and then suddenly threw herself at me. I was caught by totally by surprise.”

“You know what they say, _refusing is a bad luck_ ,” Benn teased. “Besides, I’m not jealous.” He winked as he pulled things from Rob’s canvas bags. “After all, I know where your true affections lie.”

Rob shushed him and lamely threw a dishcloth at his younger brother’s head. “Shut up and get back to cooking.” His cheeks flushed hot under his dark stubble and he grumbled, “The smell of all this food is making me hungry.”

“I love your shy face,” Benn declared as he  leaned forward over the counter. He flicked the towel he’d caught in one hand around Rob’s neck and caught the loose end in his other hand. He used the towel like a yoke to pull him forward so he could plant a fond kiss on his mouth.

This at least brought Rob’s smile back. Only then did Benn release him to return to their holiday preparations.

This year the brothers had decided to spend Christmas on their own, refusing even to go out to with friends. They wanted a quiet, low key holiday and left the rest of New York to buzz with the fuss of people, cars, and just general frantic energy.

Outside the walls of their building everything was lights, trees, and Holidays decorations. Christmas colors of silver, blue, and gold, of greens and reds, seemed to wrap almost every available city surface, breaking up the snowy whiteness snowy and the buildings’ usual gray.

Of course, inside their loft, the Xavier home was also well-adorned, though perhaps more subtly. To capture the holiday mood they had erected a beautiful Christmas tree with twinkling, golden lights in the corner of their front room. There were also Christmas wreaths on all the loft’s doors, and mistletoe dangling in strategic places: on the doorways, the kitchen lights, over the bed. (Rob clearly wasn’t against the mistletoe kissing-thing when it was with Benn.)

Yes, in their little abode everything was simple but beautiful, just how they liked it. And the Christmas Eve dinner they were preparing was the finishing touch before the big day.

Despite their holiday meal being a dinner for two, to an outside observer it would appear Benn and Rob were cooking for  at least half a dozen. But that was only because beyond the traditional Christmas leftovers’ lunch, two big, muscled guys like them had matching-sized appetites to satisfy, especially when it came to their favorite Christmas foods.

There were walnuts, codfish, and roast turkey. Beyond these more common staples there were also more eccentric fare, like the French toast and coconut pudding that Rob loved so much. And then were things they only indulged in on special occasions like the two bottles of cherry wine Benn had purchased. And all the carbs... So many glorious carbs. Bowls of rice, mashed potatoes, and _farofa:_ a typical Brazilian dish made with cassava flour toasted in butter, salt, garlic, and others condiments.

With every counter covered with dishes in some state of near-completion, now that Rob had showed up with the last needed ingredients, Benn left off his teasing to return to his cooking. Grateful for the reprieve, Rob slipped into his role as “kitchen helper.” Although he did seek out some silent therapy for his run in with Mrs. Berry, replacing the memory of her mistletoe molestation by stealing kisses with his true love between slicing tomatoes and grating carrots.

 

~⛄⛄⛄~

 

Once everything else was prepared, while waiting for the roast turkey in the oven to finish cooking, Rob and Benn pushed their living room furniture aside and pulled the double mattress from Benn’s unused bedroom into the center of the room. Here, they covered it in fresh, red sheets.

In between chatting and teasing while they made their crimson nest, each sipped from his first glass of wine for the evening. No sooner was their “new” bed made than they laid down on it together in front of the fake fire, crackling on the room’s flatscreen.

“I like that we decided to stay home this year. We haven’t done something like this in a long time.” Benn leaned his head on Rob’s shoulder, their legs entwined.

“Yeah, it’s good having some time,”  Rob smiled and gave him a fond smooch, “just the two of us.”

“We haven’t anything done a family Christmas like this, since…” Benn’s eyes rolled up towards the ceiling as he tried to remember. Dropping them back down his expression was wistful. “I don’t know. Like, since mom was alive?”

“I guess so..” Rob responded with a tiny wistful smile of his own. Rather than dwell on this though, instead, he chose to set down his wine glass and lean in. Big hands cradling Benn’s face, his thumbs caressed his brother’s suddenly flushed cheeks.

“I love you so much, Little B.” He nuzzled into Benn so their noses were touching.

“I love you too, big bro. You mean everything to me. My brother, my lover, my all.”

Benn’s words were as earnest as his face. Staring  straight into the brown eyes that mirrored his own he sealed his declaration with a slow and gentle kiss. It was the best appetizer in the world, each brother cherishing the taste and warmth of the other’s lips.

Stirred by their heating exchange of oral affections Benn set his own wine glass aside and shifted positions, throwing himself over Rob’s lap.The time for tenderness had passed. Straddling his older brother’s thick muscular thighs, he took Rob’s bearded jaw in his hands and attacked his mouth.

Through the thin fabric of the shorts Rob had changed into Benn felt his brother’s hardening cock pressing against his ass. He sat back, grinding himself against it. Rob pushed up from the mattress into a seated position. Keeping Benn in his lap he wrapped his arms around him, eager hands sneaking under Benn’s shirt.

“Rob...” Benn was already panting with desire. Breathing fast when they broke from this newest  bout of kissing he stared into Rob’s eyes. His words were low and husky, the timbre just shy of pleading, “Make love to me?”

Taking his baby brother’s kiss-swollen lips in his own, Rob murmured,“Always and forever.”

Both in agreement, their making out quickly intensified. Hurried by their passion they struggled to get rid of their clothes as quickly as possible, Benn pulling Rob’s shirt off, his brother’s loose shorts down over his hips. Rob worked just a rapidly so that soon they were both in just underwear, rutting their brief-clad erections against each other.

Rob settled his hands on Benn’s ass, pulling him to him,  matching the rhythm of Benn’s gyrating hips as his baby brother rubbed his exquisite ass against his boner.

“Oh God..”

Benn gasped when Rob attacked his neck, shivering at the rough rub of heavy stubble against his own smooth skin. Rob held him tight as Benn squirmed at the erotic torture while he bit and nipped Benn’s neck, leaving teeth marks and beard burn in the wake of his attentions.

The wet spots at the pouches of their underwear were big, dark stains now; their aching cocks leaking precome heavily. Benn and Rob kept up their slow, sensual grinding, the friction fueling their lustful desires.

Foreheads pressed lightly together, they stared into each other’s eyes. Their communication was clear though no words were spoken, the only utterances the rapid breaths falling from their half-opened mouths. Benn cradled Rob’s cheeks, reveling in the rasp of his brother’s stubble on his palms.

“Rob, please… We need…” Benn huffed, grinding back against Rob’s subtle humping. After so many years of intimacy as lovers they were perfectly aligned now.

“I can’t kiss you enough.” Rob mumbled, taking Benn’s mouth again. His dominant but gentle lips lavished his lover’s, while his hands sneaked inside Benn’s underwear to tease his hole with a kiss slicked index finger. Rob’s swallowed Benn’s gasp at this touch.

At the skilled digit opening him up, Benn’s fingers clutched tighter into his big bro’s large shoulders. His cock pulsed another bead of pre cum.

“Can’t wait to be inside of you, feeling you around me. You drive me insane, Benn.”

“Rob, please, I need you.” Benn whined, lazily riding his brother’s thick finger, working it deeper into himself.

Though it took an incredible act of willpower, Rob broke from what they were doing to shift their positions. He carried a pliant Benn with him, laying him down on his back on the mattress. As soon as he’d stripped off Benn’s stained underwear, the younger Xavier promptly spread his legs wide. The sight of Benn’s muscled body and his hard leaking cock pulsing in lust stole Rob’s breath.

“You are so gorgeous,” He whispered draping himself over his little brother, kissing him as Benn’s slicked cock rubbed against the damp fabric still restraining his own.

Trailing kisses along the strong corded neck bared in erotic submission Rob nipped and nibbled   winter-white skin making his way downward. He spent a good time teasing and licking Benn’s dark, turgid nipples.

“Shit, yes… That’s so good, Rob.”

The younger Xavier writhed under his  bulky body. Moving further down Rob paid ample attention to Benn’s abs too. Knowing how sensitive the skin on Benn’s belly was he kissed every groove and line of that muscled six-pack until he reached his bro’s neglected cock.

Amusing himself by how much he could make the pink crown of Benn’s cock leak, Rob skillfully stroked the sensitive shaft.  Then, too tempted to restrain himself any longer, he gave a first lick. The familiar flavor awakened his taste buds. Seeing Benn’s abs contract at the action Rob smirked.

“Enjoy, baby bro.” he declared before engulfing Benn’s hard cock in one go.

The heat of his mouth felt so good, Benn gasped. His long fingers clutched and tangled in the red sheets.

“Fuck! Your mouth..”

Rob smiled around Benn’s girth and started to bob his head. Setting his rhythm,  he watched his brother’s every reaction from under thick eyelashes. He loved seeing Benn squirm under his touch.

Being considerably older and likewise more experienced, Rob knew the exact amount of pressure and speed to use in a blowjob to achieve maximum effect. Not to mention he knew his brother’s preferences, having paid acute attention to Benn since the day he was born.

Benn like his dick messy and wet. So Rob made sure to anoint his little brother’s cock as much as possible. He slobbered like a St. Bernard, swirling his tongue around the tip of Benn’s cockhead, drooling saliva along the shaft. The sounds his sucking made were pornographic. Filthy, in fact. But looking at Benn’s flushed face, heaving chest, and pulsing muscles, Rob knew he was doing it right.

“You little shit, you’re gonna kill me.” Benn stared out between between his splayed thighs.

Rob’s tongue darted out to lick at the strings of saliva connecting his bottom lip to Benn’s dick as his hand pumped it slowly.

“I love you too much to do that.”

Seeing his brother’s cock hunger Benn arched an eyebrow. “Do you love me or my cock?”

“Both.” Rob smirked without skipping a beat band dove down to engulf Benn’s dick again. Hollowing his cheeks like a vacuum he used his free hand to gather some of the pooled precome Benn’s cock had spit on his groin to re-lube his brother’s beckoning hole.

“Fuck, Rob…”

Benn dropped his head back against the mattress, gasping at the  feeling his big bro’s finger pumping slowly, shallowly at his entrance. The pleasant burn, the tension mounting in his belly, the way everything about this moment set his balls buzzing threatened to carry him away. He brought both hands to hold on Rob’s dark hair to anchor himself.

Humming around Benn’s thick cock, Rob lapped precome. He swirled it in his mouth before he spit the fluids into his palm. He used this to prepare his baby brother’s hole for their upcoming fuck.

“I’m gonna come, oh my god… Rob…” Benn groaned tightening his grip on Rob’s hair, pressing his head down as he bucked hips upward to fuck into his mouth. Rob let him, making the choking sounds he knew turned Benn on to tease his baby bro to orgasm.

As his mouth was ravished he pushed his finger deeper and pressed right against Benn’s prostate. He massaged it, rubbing his finger in small circles over the precious gland while outside his thumb pressed Benn’s taint stimulating it externally too.

The exquisite pressure made Benn lose it.

Hot, creamy jets spurted into Rob’s mouth, as above him Benn cursed and groaned. Rob swallowed everything he could but they’d been so busy getting ready for the holiday they hadn’t been intimate for a few days. With the amount of jizz that shot From Benn’s dick it was clear his baby bro had been neglecting his ‘self-care’ too.

So much cum spat from Benn’s cock some of it leaked from the corners of Rob’s mouth. Thick and sticky it ran down his chin. It dripped onto Benn’s still hitching balls, aching with the potency of his orgasm.

Body tremoring with aftershocks, in the afterglow, Benn lifted his head. Panting heavily he watched Rob lips close around his sensitive cockhead and slowly pull off, withdrawing his mouth, sucking him clean along the way.

Rob licked his lips savoring Benn’s taste and smiled at his now sleepy-eyed sibling.

“Are you ready for me?” He asked, getting rid of his underwear; his hard cock popping free and clearly eager for engagement..

“I was born ready, big bro.” Benn’s post orgasmic expression shifted from sated to sultry.

“How do you want to do it? I know you like doggystyle.” Rob spit on his hand to stroke his cock. He didn’t think it was lubed enough.

“Like this, please.“ Benn smiled, flushing spreading under his five o’clock shadow. “I want to look at you.”

“Shit, I still need more lube. Wait here.” Rob went to stand up but immediately found himself trapped in a strong leglock.

“Stay.” Benn grumbled. “We don’t need it.  Just use spit.”

“Benn, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You talk like we haven’t done this a thousand times.” Benn protested. “I’m good. Rob. Really. Just fuck me already.”

Rob couldn’t resist Benn’s sad and sexy puppy-dog eyes and caved. He leaned over aligning his cock at Benn’s entrance.

“Brace yourself, baby bro. I mean it,” Rob whispered. Benn knew his brother/lover enough to do as he said.

Rob pushed against the puckered hole trying to break its resistance. The head of his cock was far fatter than his finger. Benn groaned at the stretch and the burn, digging his short nails into Rob’s sturdy shoulders as the tip breached him.

“Told you we needed lube. I’m too big,” Rob moaned, pressing a kiss to Benn’s sweating temple, hands caressing his brown hair.

Benn turned his head and nuzzled against his furry cheek.

“No, I’m good. Keep going.”

Rob sighed at his brother’s stubbornness but not wanting to leave the tight heat engulfing the head of his cock he kept slowly pushing it until at last he’d bottomed out completely. Is was wonderful torture then, keeping his body still while he waited for Benn to get used to stretch. He kept himself busy plying Benn’s face with  gentle kisses, trying to sooth his pain.

Once he was ready, Benn slapped Rob’s muscled ass. “Okay, start moving.”

“Are you sure? We can wait some more.”

While he loved his lover’s consideration, Benn wasn’t keen on being babied by his big bro.

“Robert Xavier, I demand you fuck me now!”

“You bossy, bitch.” Rob dipped he head and nipped one of Benn’s nipples, making him yelp.

“And I was here trying to be nice to you. Alright, you asked for it.” Moving back up, his hands holding Benn’s head, his hips bucked hard, .

Benn’s already wide eyes from the nipple nip grew wider and a little bit glassy at this next sudden move.  But very soon the initial pain turn into the pleasure he’d been aching for. He writhed eagerly under his big brother’s dominant grip.

The slap of their skins grew loud in the room. Their sweaty bodies gleamed, dappled with the light of the Christmas tree, twinkling its golden glow the corner.

“J-Jesus, Rob...” Benn words were broken by Rob’s passionate mating thrusts. Fucked into awe  he gazed up at the glistening face of his brother.

“I’m going to make you scream,” Rob growled, gazing back. His cock feeling suddenly, impossibly harder watching Benn’s face contort in pleasure.

“Fuck Rob! You feel so good inside of me, don’t stop please don’t stop.”

Benn’s hands mirrored the beg in his voice, pawing and pushing against Rob’s strong ribcage. His quivering legs rubbed up and down the length of Rob’s furry calves.

Rob shut his pleading down with kisses as animalistic as his thrusts. Benn whined into his mouth as they tasted their mingled fluids. Hectic tongues pressed against each other until their chins dripped with drool. Every muscle of their lean, hard bodies bunched and flexed, testosterone flowed high in their veins as both studs worked himself to his orgasm.

Hands scrabbling in Rob’s hair or scratching tiny red lines into his large back, Benn was helpless prey now impaled on his brother’s cock. And he loved every second of it. At the sting of his scratched back, Rob opened his eyes. His breath caught at Benn’s brown gaze, dark and desperate with lust.

“God, you’re fucking beautiful,” he groaned, never missing a thrust.

“Rob, I’m feeling it...”

Benn cried out, his hands now gripping his brother’s shoulders tight. Rob kept up his pace, his balls slapping heavily against Benn’s ass. He reached up one hand to grip Benn’s hair and pull his head to the side, going for his throat again. Benn submitted,  groaning in helpless pleasure.

Adjusting his angle, Rob felt his brother’s body shake as he grazed his prostate, gasping in his own desperate need as the hot channel around his cock tightened at what he thought was an unconscious, clenching spasm.

One more thrust and Benn screamed, coming for the second time that night without a touch to his cock. His eyes rolled back to his skull as Rob kept abusing his sensitive prostate. Over him Rob huffed and rutted like a bull, his hairy hide dripping with sweat. Benn couldn’t help but grin  as his brother used his hole like the macho stud he was.

“That was... fuck-” Rob gasped feeling the tightness around his cock, the in and out friction egging on his orgasm. He draped his body over Benn’s torso, their slick muscled chests slid against each other as he shoved his face onto Benn’s neck, breathing the musky smell. Like the scent of a bitch in heat it incited his rutting, like two dogs in mating season.

“It’s coming, it’s coming Benn…” Rob warned, puffing hot breath into his little brother’s ear. “Where... Where do you want it?”

“In me. Come in me Rob. Breed me.”

That was it: hearing his baby bro’s needy pleading, Rob yelled and unloaded his balls.  A heavy dose of semen flooded Benn’s hole.

Benn’s hands slipped down and clutched the granite-muscles of Rob’s ass, pulling him closer. Holding his stud to him so that not a drop his blood’s seed would slip out of him. Hips still juddering, Rob slumped atop him, his broad chest heaving as he tried to get breathing back normal.

His body trembled out its final spasms as he unloaded the lasts of his balls; Rob panted and  kissed Benn’s soaked temples

“Merry Christmas, Little B.”

They stayed as they were for a time, drifting, bodies glowing with contentment until finally  Benn patted one of Rob’s sweaty ass cheeks. He chuckled , groaning under the deadweight of his  spent brother.

“Oh my god, my lower half is numb now. I can’t feel my legs. As much I like your gorgeous body against mine, I’m being crushed here, big bro. Can you get off me now?”

“Oh, sorry.” Rob pushed himself up on his arms and slid back. His cock slipped out from Benn’s hole. Benn hissed at the feeling.

“I told you we needed more lube.”

“Shut up!” Benn snapped in brotherly ire, sitting as up well.

To show he wasn’t too irritated, however, he leaned over and kissed Rob sweetly. One kiss turned into another and things were heating up again when a high-sounding beep came from the kitchen calling an end to this amorous round.

“The turkey!”

Rob jumped to his feet and pulled Benn up after. He went to the kitchen and opened the oven. The red pin in the breast of their gloriously golden turkey had popped signaling it was done.

“Right on time, uhn?” Benn said by his side, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows.

Rob chuckled and turn off the oven. “Alright, you gonna take a shower while I set the table and change the ruined sheets.”

“Let’s take shower together. The turkey needs to rest anyway. I’ll help set the table after and   you can change the sheets later.” Benn wheedled, pressing his naked body to Rob’s.

Unable to resist, Rob gave in. “Okay, but no sneaky hands on the shower. I’m too hungry for a second round right now.”

As if in assent this order Benn’s stomach rumbled at the same time Rob’s words came out. He grinned and sighed happily.

“Yeah, my stomach seconds that. So... I guess I’ll have to behave.”

 

~⛄⛄⛄~

 

After their quick shower,  the brothers donned loose shorts, forgoing any underwear, and easily stripped off loose tank tees as well. Rob then remade their soiled nest and Benn set the table.

Sitting down together once everything was in place at a table groaning under the weight of all its steaming dishes they opened the second wine bottle. Both men hummed appreciatively when Rob and cut open the roast turkey. It was cooked perfectly, juicy and tender.

The first of their appetites sated and that having done good work of amping up their second, the brothers fell to eating. A mix of US and Brazilian Christmas songs playing quietly in the background, about the only other noises in the apartment were the clink of cutlery on china and the occasional low murmur of “God that’s good...” or “Will you please pas the…”

After a good hour of eating Benn sighed, his hands resting over the little tummy that had formed where his carved a six pack abs had been before the start of their meal.

“Okay, if I eat one more piece of anything on this table I will explode.” His eyes were bright with happiness but his lids were drooping, the sedating effect of the turkey’s tryptophan clearly kicking in.  

He glanced over their table. It was as ravished  now as he’d been earlier that evening. Sleepy eyes swept over the now empty bowls, dirty plates, and still partly-filled dishes that littered its surface.

He gave a light burp. Rob laughed. Benn looked over at his brother and frowned. “How can you still have space for wine?”

Rob was drinking straight from the more than half-empty bottle now. He shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

“It’s good wine. And it tastes delicious with this coconut pudding.”

“You’re a beast.”

“Yeah. But you love that about me.” Rob said, his grin growing wider before he picked up another spoonful of quivering pudding and stuffed it into his mouth.

Benn shook his head in disbelief as Rob scarfed the pudding down with gusto. He groaned again when after this, Rob stared at him from under bushy brows and licked his spoon lasciviously.

“Ugh… No. I can’t even go there. If you tried to stick your dick in me right now I’d pop. I swear it!”

This made Rob choke with laughter and the gulp of wine he’d taken to wash the pudding down. Benn laughed to then, in between moans as he held his overstuffed belly.

When their chuckles finally tapered off it was decided that the meal should probably be declared over for the safety of all.

Remaining food wrapped and put away, they rinsed the dishes but left them in the sink, opting to deal with the washing in the morning. Then they retired to their mattress nest, stripping naked again and getting cozy in sheets with blue snowflakes on them this time.  

Curled into each other’s warm bodies they rested. Rob still taking an occasional drink from the now almost empty wine bottle he’d brought along with him. Benn was content merely to drink the occasional wine-kiss from his brother’s mouth now as he lay with his head on Rob’s shoulder. One of his hands busied itself caressing gentle circles on Rob’s hairy chest.

Rob sighed and pressed a kiss into dark hair. “Everything was delicious. Just like mom used to make. Thank you, baby bro.” He smiled into the silky strands that smelled of spiced shampoo and nuzzled into the scent.

Benn hummed, always loving his hair played with.“Never as good as her, but I’ll accept the compliment.”

He looked up into Rob’s dark eyes. He saw the same sad longing and bursting  love for their family there before his older brother turned his face away to whisper into his ear.

“Merry Christmas, Benn.”

Benn caught Rob’s jaw in his hand and brought his brother back to him. “Merry Christmas, Rob.”

They smiled at each other and shared a gentle, slow kiss. Fire crackling on the TV,  snow falling down outside the loft window, and the twinkling tree in the corner, the brothers continued to express their love for each other. Mrs. Berry’s mistletoe mayhem aside,  it was truly a perfect Christmas.

 

 ~❄~

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas y'all!!! Thanks for reading.


End file.
